


Visitation

by weeb_overlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Canon Universe, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Thighs, gay shit, isnt that interesting, thank goodness jean snores loud, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_overlord/pseuds/weeb_overlord
Summary: After two weeks of no time with Levi, Eren gets a visitor in the middle of the night. In the barracks. Where everyone else sleeps.





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface with the fact that I have fought my Daddy kink for a very long time. Even with my current partner who is a Daddy Dom, I still have issues with being a little. This fic was a very big step for me and I feel good about it. 
> 
> I am the queen of one worded titles so here is a list of alternative titles that we're thought up for this fic by me and my roommate that did not make the cut:
> 
> "Stuck Between a Thigh and a Hard Place"  
> "What To Do When Anal Is Not Ideal"  
> "Want To Do It Without Any Lube? Click Here To Find Out How!"  
> "Thighs for Gays"  
> "Wrong Not Hole"  
> "There's Not A Hole There"  
> "idk daddy or something"  
> "An Introduction to the Perversion Of Every Part Of The Body" 
> 
> This was written in 45 minutes before I went to go celebrate Fourth of July! Everyone be safe! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

There was no way that a single soul would wake up. The absence of the moon tonight made it pitch black in the barracks. After a two week long journey across the outer wall territory and a hearty meal to celebrate the return of the survey corps, everyone would be knocked out to the next century. This did not exclude Eren, who was so still he could’ve been mistaken as dead.

The barracks door creaked open and a source of light was exposed, a single lantern shifting through the middle walkway. This was not alarming to anyone. The higher-ups always made a few rounds throughout the bunks every night, and so the soldiers stayed blissfully asleep. Silent feet stopped at Eren’s specific bunk and the light of the lantern was turned down low.

The only sound that could be heard was a soft rustle of the removal of evening shoes and the snores of Eren’s fellow bunkmates, the one above Eren particularly strong.

Eren was slumbering on his side with his front facing the wall, his current sleeping attire of a simple pair of shorts and a slip-over shirt not hindering his rest in the slightest. What did hinder his rest however, was a pale, sinewy hand coming from under and around his head to cover his mouth and a warm body being pressed against his back.

The boy’s eyes shot open and his instincts took over as he began to thrash and scratch at the hand, almost making an alarmed noise when another hand grabbed his hip bone hard, and a mouth attached to his neck. Eren was silenced in the best way possible as he felt Levi’s hard cock grind against his ass, and he moaned against the impending hand and tilted his head back when he felt a warm, wet tongue trail up to trace the shell of his ear.

“Quiet, brat. Or would you like to be caught?” Levi’s grip on Eren’s hip was bruising as he pressed his erection even harder against Eren, creating an almost airtight lock between their bodies. Eren could feel sock covered feet intermingle with his own, he could feel his shirt slowly riding up, he could feel Levi’s breath all the way down to his tailbone.

“Dadd-”

“Maybe one of your friends could join us, hm?” The hand traveled up Eren’s torso, pulling his shirt up the rest of the way to expose his nipples. For once, Eren could not be more thankful of Jean’s loud snoring above him, because when his nipple was pinched he yelped against Levi’s palm and was pulled back jarringly.

“I’m going to take my hand off of that pretty little mouth of your’s,” Levi continued to grind against Eren’s backside in the most irresistible way, “One noise and you can bet you’ll be scrubbing the dining room floor for the rest of the month.”

This was not the first time Levi had done this. After a long excavation with little to no private time together, the sexual tension was always high. Eren thought for sure that Levi would drag him into the broom closet or follow him to the shower the next day, but he was not prepared at all tonight. So many people, so quiet, so dark… they had no idea. Clearly Levi was not going to wait until tomorrow, he was going to take him NOW.

Eren nodded quickly and as the hand was removed he grabbed it back and began to mouth at Levi’s wrist, leaving little nips and sucks. He wanted to return the affection so bad in any way he could find. He had missed those callused hands around his neck and the musty scent of the raven hair, and he wanted to be completely lost in it. He began to grind back against Levi.

“There’s my little boy… you missed Daddy didn’t you?”

Eren nodded again, obeying Levi’s “no noise” rule. _Anything for Daddy,_ he thought. _Anything for Daddy…_

Eren’s nipples were being assaulted between pinches and pulls and scratches, and all he could do was take one of Levi’s fingers into his mouth and suck greedily as his back arched. He could hear a low growl from behind him as he dragged his teeth lightly along the appendage.

Levi trailed his hand down to Eren’s shorts, feeling the bulge there only to find that it was already soaking wet. If he could see anything, he would’ve been able to see the outline of Eren’s cock from under his soaking white shorts. He trailed a finger from the base to the tip and felt Eren gasp and a thigh began to quiver.

“Baby’s already shaking, huh? You want to cum that bad, slut?”

Eren tried his best to hold back a whimper as he put another one of Levi’s fingers into his mouth, but he was unsuccessful. Luckily Jean let out a particularly loud snore from above.

  
Levi ripped his hand away from Eren’s mouth, gathered a handful of hair and pulled back hard.

“That was your one, you little shit. Do not disappoint Daddy again. He won’t be so nice.” Levi accentuated “nice” with a firm grasp of Eren’s member. Eren could only reach back to grasp at Levi’s arm, digging his nails into the skin as a way of pleading. Levi made a move to begin peeling the shorts off of Eren’s body.

“Help Daddy take these off, baby.” Eren would do anything Levi wanted if he was asked in that low, husky whisper. Eren used his arm closest to the bed and helped shimmy his way out of those soaking wet shorts. The cold air hit his cock full blast before being replaced by that warm, firm hand. Eren reached behind him to find the zipper of Levi’s pants, having trouble getting down all the way due to the bulging cock under it. He felt his Daddy tense up when he finally wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke in time with Levi.

He whimpered when Levi’s hand left his cock, only to hear Levi spit and rub saliva all over the inside of Eren’s thighs.

“Your turn.” Eren spit into Levi’s hand and felt his own saliva being spread between his legs as well. Eren frowned in confusion and almost looked back questioningly, but as soon as he felt Levi place his own girth between his thighs something clicked. He pressed his legs together around Levi’s cock and felt his begin to rub in and out.

“Daddy is fucking your thighs, Eren.” Another hard thrust and Levi’s hand was back around Eren’s weeping cock.

“Do you like it,” a bite to the earlobe, “when Daddy” a bite to the crook of his neck, “uses you?”

“Daddy…” Eren couldn’t help it, he needed to tell Daddy how much he loved it.

“What is it? You like it when I turn your thighs into a cunt?” Both his thrusting and his stroking of Eren’s cock grew in pace. Eren could feel Levi’s breath becoming more labored against his neck. Levi’s other hand was no longer pulling on Eren’s hair, but simply holding onto it and using it as leverage for an even harder fuck.

“Yes Daddy, use your baby, use your fuck toy...”

Even as they both were whispering between labored breaths, Eren couldn’t believe that Jean had not woken up because of the bed rocking. Jean continued to snore steadily, unaware of the completely depraved display below him.

Levi could care less if Eren was replying to him now, as he was too far gone in the pleasure of being completely wrapped up in Eren’s silky, tan thighs. Every so often, his cock would bump into Eren’s, only pushing them further over the edge.

“Daddy, it’s coming…”

“Me too Eren, fuck…”

“Choke me, choke your baby…” Eren said between labored breaths and hard thrusts. He felt the hand in his hair grab him around the neck and squeeze, cutting off the blood flow and create an entirely new sensation when his Daddy stroked his cock in time with his thigh fucking.

Eren tried his best to drag breaths in, but he could hear himself struggling to breathe against Levi’s hand. With the last remaining air in his lungs he whimpered Levi’s name before cumming all over his hand, tightening his thighs even more whether he meant to or not and creating even more friction for his Daddy to fuck into.

Once he felt Eren cum, Levi took his hand off his cock and instead grabbed Eren’s hip to pound into him. Eren buried his face into the crook of Levi’s elbow as he felt the cock between his legs swell and pulse. Suddenly he felt the cock come out from between his thigh and felt his ass cheek being pulled up as Levi came all over his baby’s twitching hole, soaking every part of Eren’s backside and balls in his cum. He tried his best to stifle his grunt by burying his face into Eren’s hair. Eren could feel Levi empty himself all over him, and turned his head to let Levi claim his mouth and their tongues finally entangled and saliva dripped down between their mouths. Even after they had reached their orgasms, Levi was still holding onto Eren’s hip as if he wanted to break it, and Eren was quivering slightly from the aftershocks.

“You’re so good for Daddy, you did such a good job Eren.”

  
Even though it was pitch black, Levi could feel Eren smiling the biggest smile. He loved his little boy’s smile after giving him praise.

Eren pulled his shorts back up, being sure to trap any cum from dripping out from between his legs. He wanted to smell and be marked by Levi all day.

“Baby loves his Daddy.”

“And Daddy loves his baby.”

Levi zipped himself up and reluctantly pulled away from Eren. He brought the blankets back up around Eren and tucked him in almost comically, tucking from his toes all the way to his shoulder, making a cocoon out of Eren and ended with a big smooch of the forehead.

“Goodnight Baby.”

“‘Night Daddy…” Eren was already half asleep.

Levi smiled endearingly and grabbed his lantern, turning it back up and finishing his round with no further stops.

Upon Levi’s exit of the barracks, Jean snored so loud that he woke himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments, and requests are welcome. I write only smut and love new ideas.
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
